Placebo
by Lhu Chan
Summary: “Às vezes, o que a nossa mente quer, não é exatamente aquilo que o corpo precisa.”. YaoiLemon, UA, ShakaxMu/ShionxMu - Presente do Amigo Secretodo SSD para Aries Sin


**Disclaimer: **Obviamente os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem... é sério, não são criação da minha cabecinha, eu juro!!!! E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos (mas se alguém desejar doar alguma coisa pra essa necessitada que vos fala, depois eu passo o número da conta!) só quem pode lucrar com esses mocinhos é o Tio Kurumada, a Toei Animation e a Bandai!

**ATENÇÃO** Conteúdo _yaoi __com lemon_, se não gostar não leia!!!!

**Resumo:** "_Às vezes, o que a nossa mente quer, não é exatamente aquilo que o corpo deseja._". YaoiLemon, UA, MuxShaka/MuxShion

Presente de amigo secreto no SSD para Aries Sin.

**

* * *

**

**Placebo**

* * *

Os corpos suados unidos por aquele ato imploravam por mais. A iminência do orgasmo para ambos acelerava os batimentos e aumentava a temperatura naquele quarto. Gemidos, palavras sussurradas, os estalos na madeira da cama, o som de cada estocada... tudo aquilo enfeitiçava os dois homens.

Shaka sentiu o prazer do outro em sua mão e abdome, sorriu tomando mais um beijo daquele que oferecia-lhe a língua e o puxava pelos cabelos, com o que restava de suas forças após o orgasmo. Ele ainda não estava satisfeito, mas ao contrário do que esperava, instantes depois tudo que sentiu foi seu corpo empurrado por Mu, que se afastava para atender o celular, assim que o som irritante do toque começou.

- _Preciso de você aqui, para ontem! _

- Mas...

- _É urgente, o procedimento começará em alguns minutos e preciso de você..._

- Tudo bem, já estou indo.

Sabia que não adiantava discutir, aquela foi sua escolha, agora tudo o que podia fazer era cumprir as ordens. Gostava daquela vida e do que fazia pelas pessoas, mas aquele dia era diferente, estava com _Ele_. Já estava difícil manter o relacionamento e nas poucas noites que ficavam juntos, sempre era perturbados por "chamadas de emergência". Desligou o aparelho e respirou fundo, antes de selar os lábios do outro e levantar-se da cama, seguindo para o banheiro.

Shaka estava incrédulo. Continuou sentado em silêncio, apenas observando tudo o que ocorria a sua volta. Mu ligou a ducha e banhou-se, rápido, apenas para se recompor, não podia perder tempo, todo minuto era precioso. Andou de volta ao quarto secando-se com uma toalha macia e encontrando o olhar destrutivo do sobre si, mas era de se esperar.

- Outra vez, Mu?

- Não tenho escolha, mas não preciso te explicar pois sabes muito bem disso. - Vestiu uma boxer branca, enquanto abria uma das portas do armário, pegando sua roupa, sem ao menos olhar para o namorado que protestava.

- Entendo suas obrigações, mas não seu egoísmo... Esqueceu que não nos encontrávamos há duas semanas e amanhã cedo preciso ir embora? Esqueceu que não sei quando poderei voltar aqui? Esqueceu que na última vez aconteceu a mesma coisa?

- Não, eu não esqueci. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nosso trabalho é assim! Eu entenderia se fosse contigo... - Vestia uma calça em jeans também branco.

- Ahh sim, claro! Mas talvez não seja apenas isso, Mu. Talvez esse relacionamento não tenha mais sentido algum, talvez nem mesmo exista um relacionamento, você parece só estar comigo por comodidade!

- Não começa com esse drama! - Terminava de abotoar a camisa de mesma cor e sentou na cama para calçar os sapatos – Não vou discutir com você mais uma vez, quando voltar conversamos.

- Você sempre foge – Segurou o braço de Mu antes que ele levantasse – Olha pra mim... Ainda me ama?

- Claro – Respondeu friamente, desviando o olhar e livrando-se da mão que o segurava.

- Então olha nos meus olhos e me diz! - A voz era baixa, um pedido de sinceridade.

- Não seja infantil, você sabe que sim! - Levantou-se da cama, guardando o celular no bolso, junto com a carteira e a chave do carro – Preciso ir, quando voltar conversamos.

A mágoa era evidente na voz de Shaka, ele resmungou e voltou a deitar-se na cama, buscando o edredom que já repousava no chão e cobrindo-se com ele. Estava chateado, decepcionado, mas não pela saída de Mu, mas sim pela indiferença com a qual era tratado.

Naquela madrugada, Mu dirigiu em alta velocidade, não só pela urgência da situação, mas também por estar preocupado com a quase briga entre ele e o namorado. O pior era que ele tinha razão, a relação parecia uma via de mão única: Shaka dava tudo por eles, Mu apenas recebia.

Se conheceram na faculdade, estudavam na mesma turma, descobriram gostos em comum. A amizade veio logo e o namoro também não demorou, eram jovens, apaixonados, sempre juntos. A graduação em medicina desgastante e exigia muito de todos que ali se arriscavam, mas estavam sempre apoiando um ao outro, até mesmo quando decidiram seguir especializações distintas e sabiam que teriam que viver em cidades diferentes: Não tão distantes geograficamente, mas sim para vida corrida que levavam.

Shaka optou pela pediatria enquanto Mu era residente de cirurgia, em uma equipe especializada em transplante de órgãos. Para ele cada minuto era precioso, não podia perder um único segundo quando era chamado e nunca tinha hora certa para trabalhar. Vidas estavam em suas mãos.

Toda essa rotina, ou falta dela, somada ao tempo que já estavam juntos, fazia a relação se desgastar a cada dia, não que o amor tivesse acabado, pelo contrário, Mu amava Shaka cada dia mais e tinha certeza que passariam o resto da vida juntos, ele apenas achava que não precisava demonstrar isso. Estavam juntos, namoravam, se amavam e só. Isso bastava.

Pensou nas coisas que faziam no início, como sair para jantar, presentes, surpresas e alguns outros momentos românticos. Talvez naquela noite pudesse resgatar um pouco daqueles momentos, decidiu que quando terminasse seu trabalho faria uma surpresa..

Não demorou até estacionar o carro, entrar no hospital e fazer toda preparação e assepsia necessária para sua permanência no centro cirúrgico e somente então encontrar com seu orientador junto ao restante da equipe.

O procedimento já havia começado. Shion lançou um olhar por trás das lentes dos óculos e entregou uma pinça, explicando o que deveriam fazer. Quase seis horas de cirurgia e algumas complicações depois, eles finalmente terminaram. Mais uma vida salva, uma criança que agora poderia seguir seu caminho que outra não pôde. Despediu-se dos colegas e mestre, viu que estava amanhecendo e sabia bem o que deveria fazer.

Passou em um mercado 24 horas, comprou pães quentinhos, frutas e queijos. Não era hora para chocolates e vinho mas também os levou. Conhecia bem os gostos de Shaka então escolheu tudo como ele mais gostava.

Chegou em casa e antes mesmo de entrar em seu quarto foi até a cozinha, preparou uma bandeja com as coisas que havia comprado, além do café tão apreciado pela manhã, quem sabe depois daquela refeição, tomassem um banho juntos e poderia compensar Shaka pelo ocorrido na noite.

Com cuidado, tentando equilibrar a bandeja, abriu a porta, chamando pelo nome dele.

Mas ele não estava lá.

A cama arrumada, um papel repousado solitário sobre ela. Era tudo que havia ali.

Acomodou o café da manhã sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e olhou mais uma vez por todo o quarto. A mochila dele não estava sobre a cadeira que sempre costumava deixar, também não estava no banheiro, pensou em procurar mais uma vez pelo apartamento mas sabia: Ele não estava mais lá. Se jogou na cama e deixou os olhos correrem pelo bilhete .

Leu, releu e leu mais uma vez.

E só então respirou fundo e deixou com que uma lágrima muda molhasse seu rosto. Ao seu lado, o papel com a letra de Shaka continuou desprezado.

"_Como já percebeu, fui embora._

_Suplico que não me ligue, ou me procure.  
Estou magoado, não com você, mas com o que estamos vivendo nos últimos meses._

_Preciso de um tempo sozinho para pensar em tudo,_

_pensar em você, pensar em nós dois._

_Quando for o momento certo, você saberá._

_Peço que respeite minha opinião.  
Ainda te amo..._

_Shaka."_

**-oOo-**

Um mês depois, Mu seguia mais uma vez para o Hospital Central, como sempre fazia quando era chamado em uma emergência. Já fazia um mês que não era mais o mesmo, _exatamente_ um mês. Nem um único email ou telefonema. No início achou que aquilo não duraria uma semana, mas agora já estava enlouquecido, todavia orgulhoso demais para ir atrás, alem disso, foi o desejo dele, não?

Tudo que acontecia em sua vida particular, mais especificamente em sua vida sentimental, o perturbava tanto que durante a cirurgia fez uma incisão errada, por pura distração, causando uma complicação grave que poderia ser fatal, se não fosse a competência do resto da equipe para reverter a situação.

- Mu, minha sala, cinco minutos!

A voz de Shion era severa, sabia que daquela vez estava encrencado. Respirou fundo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito agora, só torcia para não perder sua carreira como aconteceu com seu namorado. Trocou-se e seguiu para a reunião.

Bateu na porta da sala de seu orientador e entrou, assim que autorizado. Shion se encontrava de pé organizando alguns papéis, virou-se para ele, as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco longo e o polegar apontado para fora. Na linguagem corporal, um gesto comum em pessoas que se julgavam superiores em uma determinada situação.

- Sente-se.

Mu apenas obedeceu e sentou. O outro logo fez o mesmo, ficando em sua poltrona de couro. Levou uma das mãos até a armação do óculos e fitou o seu aluno por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas gostaria muito de saber, Mu. Você anda distraído demais nas últimas semanas e hoje quase pôs tudo a perder! Você sabe que é um excelente médico e esta é a única razão pela qual prefiro conversar para entender o que está acontecendo e não te mandar embora de minha equipe, como eu normalmente faria em casos como esse. Sua atitude foi totalmente negligente!

Sabia que não estava agindo certo, era tudo pelo fim do seu namoro. O pior é que não havia conversado sobre aquilo com ninguém, era reservado além do mais, todos os seus amigos, também eram amigos dele. Naquele momento, viu em Shion uma oportunidade de livrar-se dos seus fantasmas, precisava mesmo conversar com alguém e sabia que ele era confiável, já se conheciam há anos e estavam sempre juntos em seu trabalho. Ele sabia que namoravam, não seria problema algum expor a situação.

E Mu desabafou... Contou tudo que aconteceu desde a noite em que fora chamado, da carta que encontrou ao chegar em casa e que já fazia quase um mês que não falavam e do quanto estava abalado com aquilo tudo. Shion apenas ouviu sentado na poltrona de forma relaxada e braços cruzados, mais uma vez os sinais corporais mostravam o quanto ele se sentia superior e confortável naquele ambiente.

- Você está passando por uma fase de estresse. Isso pode ser perigoso e você sabe bem. Não quero ninguém em minha equipe trabalhando em um estado de saúde precário, Mu. Tire a camisa e sente-se na maca, quero ver como você está.

Mu respirou fundo e apenas obedeceu, esperava outra reação dele mas ao mesmo tempo agradeceu por ser compreendido. Não estava acostumado a ser examinado por Shion, na verdade aquela era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas aquilo tudo era tão natural entre eles que não protestou, apenas levantou-se e caminhou em direção à maca enquanto despia sua blusa. Já sentado, apoiou as mãos um pouco atrás de suas costas e jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando relaxar enquanto esperava o outro. Estava mesmo tenso nas últimas semanas.

Shion apenas observou aqueles gestos, o andar, o despir da camisa, o jeito com que sentou na maca e curvava o corpo para trás. Sempre achou Mu um jovem muito bonito, desde que o conheceu ainda na faculdade, os anos passados e experiências vividas o deixaram com um jeito ainda mais adulto, maduro, uma pena que só tinha olhos para Shaka. _Tinha_...

Ele se aproximou com o estetoscópio e encostou no tórax de Mu. Este, por sua vez, respirou fundo e com a boca entreaberta como deveria fazer para ajudar na ausculta pulmonar, mas percebeu que a mão de Shion o tocava mais que deveria. Olhou nos olhos por trás das lentes do outro, eram de uma cor tão rara, quase violetas, mas percebeu algo diferente: Ele o encarava com... desejo? Não, deveria ser apenas impressão sua. Pegou o esfigmomanômetro, fechando suavemente o manguito no braço do mais jovem e logo insuflando. O único som na sala era o da pêra enchendo e esvaziando na mão do médico, os dois mantinham os olhos no manômetro até o fim daquele simples exame.

- Está alta... Deite-se um pouco – Mu dobrava e esticava o braço para aliviar o incômodo causado pela pressão do manguito e já encostava as costas na maca – Não assim, fique de bruços.

Mu olhou de forma interrogativa, mas não protestou, apenas obedeceu. Shion era um médico por vezes excêntrico, mas sempre sabia o que fazer.

- O seu problema é psicológico, não acho que remédios sejam uma boa idéia aqui, mas uma massagem pode aliviar o seu estresse. - Segurou os cabelos de Mu que caiam sobre as costas, juntando os fios e jogando-os de lado, em seguida deu algumas pinçadas com os dedos nos ombros dele – Está muito tenso, tente relaxar...

Mu tentou, mas não pôde deixar de observar o outro afastar-se da maca, abrir um armário onde guardava materiais hospitalares e voltar com um frasco. Shion voltou a ficar ao lado de Mu e acariciou sua cabeça, deixando os dedos mergulharem entre os cabelos dele e ouvindo um suspiro em resposta, aquilo foi só um estímulo para que continuasse. Derramou um filete do líquido nas costas dele e espalhou com suavidade.

O mais jovem contorceu levemente o corpo ao sentir o líquido frio cair sobre si e em seguida o toque das mãos experientes e precisas do mais velho, os pêlos logo eriçaram e uma sensação de calor percorreu-lhe a espinha. Reconheceu logo a textura e o aroma suave, era óleo mineral para uso em bebês, mas muito útil também na retirada de curativos. Não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas de fato aquilo estava mexendo com ele mesmo sem saber o porquê.

O toque de Shion durante a massagem era firme, explorava no inicio apenas os ombros e a região da escápula, admirava as costas nuas do outro, era sem dúvidas um belo exemplar de corpo masculino. Uma pinçada mais forte, um suspiro dele, um sorriso malicioso. Seria difícil continuar naquele ritmo, era tentador demais e precisava agir logo.

- Creio que conhece bem o "efeito placebo", Mu...

A voz mais baixa e tranqüila, não soava imponente como de costume, entretanto Shion parecia sempre dar ordens quando falava, por mais suave que fosse sua voz e o tom utilizado.

- Claro que conheço, mas por quê? - E essa agora? Ele queria mesmo entrar em algum tópico de aula ou pesquisa justo naquele momento? Era óbvio que conhecia aquilo e pessoalmente, não acreditava muito apesar de todas as pesquisas sobre o assunto mostrarem bons resultados.

-Estou pensando em usar um placebo em seu tratamento, você não está muito bem mas não quero recomendar remédios ou te jogar nas mãos daqueles psicólogos... Todos loucos!

- Eu pensei que placebos funcionavam justamente quando o paciente não sabe que está sendo tratado dessa forma... - Foi um pouco irônico, ou talvez bastante, não importava. O outro sabia que ele não acreditava muito no método, não poderia dar o braço a torcer.

- Placebo vem do latim, do verbo _placere_, significa literalmente "agradarei"... - Espalmou as mãos na coluna dele e desceu em uma carícia suave para a lateral das costelas. Percebeu Mu remexer com o toque e sorriu de lado. - É um tratamento inerte, que _pode _ser na forma de um fármaco, e que apresenta efeitos terapêuticos devido aos efeitos fisiológicos da crença do paciente de que está sendo tratado...

- Isso eu já sabia – A voz saiu fraca, estava definitivamente gostando daquela situação, já começava a achar que aquela massagem não estava ficando nada terapêutica, mas não se importou...

As mãos desciam das costelas para a cintura, causando uma ligeira sensação de cócegas, o que fez Mu mexer ainda mais o corpo. Começava a sentir tesão.

- Outra nova teoria que está ganhando popularidade é a de um processo de tratamento que envolva atenção, cuidado e afeição para o paciente, um processo que seja encorajador e que alimente esperanças, pode por si só disparar reações físicas no corpo, que promovem a cura.

Mu permanecia em silêncio, apenas ouvia todas aquelas palavras e sentia os toques do outro, que agora deixava o indicador correr da nuca até o cóxis, desenhando a linha da coluna e deixando com que entrasse um pouco por baixo do cós da calça.

- Às vezes o que a nossa mente quer não é exatamente aquilo que o corpo precisa... A mente engana o corpo. Você pode ficar bom de uma dor de cabeça tomando uma pílula de açúcar achando que é um analgésico, pelo simples fato da sua mente acreditar que aquilo é o que você realmente necessita naquele momento...

- Ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar...

- Você ama Shaka e acredito que ele ainda te ame, mas seu corpo tem outras necessidades que podem ser supridas com um tipo de placebo.

Não tinha mais dúvidas que Shion estava a lhe seduzir e só então pensou no que estava fazendo. Estava gostando, sem dúvidas, mas amava Shaka e ao ouvir o nome dele o fez pensar no que estava de fato acontecendo. Não... não deveria fazer aquilo, seria uma traição e isso era contra seus princípios. Por impulso, ao sentir a respiração do outro em seu pescoço e a mão dele sobre suas nádegas, levantou-se, e ficou sentado com a cabeça levemente abaixada e o rosto corado.

- Eu... Me desculpe, mas acho que não preciso de "placebos"...

Shion posicionou-se entre as pernas levemente abertas de Mu e apoiou as mãos na maca, debruçando um pouco seu corpo sobre o dele, fazendo as bochechas se encostarem.

- Não seja bobo... - Uma mão tocava sua coxa e subia pelo peito, até chegar ao rosto, enquanto as palavras eram ditas em suspiros no seu ouvido – O seu corpo quer, se a mente não concorda, apenas feche os olhos e sinta...

Foi beijado e ao beijo retribuiu. Ainda não sabia como nem porque fazia aquilo, apenas deixava-se levar. Seu corpo pedia, Shion era um homem interessante e já fazia um mês que Shaka não mandava notícias. Amava, sim, mas não iria mais deixar sua vida pausada por culpa de alguém que nem mesmo para dizer se estava bem ligava. A carne do cordeiro é fraca.

Deixava que o outro invadisse sua boca com luxúria, seus cabelos eram puxados com força para que levantasse a cabeça e deixasse o pescoço a mostra. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro e apertou o abraço quando sentiu a língua em seu pomo-de-adão. Estava entregue.

- Bom garoto...

Shion sorria, um riso carregado de malícia, viu que o jovem já estava ao seu dispor, não seria difícil conseguir o que queria. Afastou-se um pouco, abrindo o jaleco e deixando sobre o encosto de uma poltrona, óculos sobre a mesa, soltou os longos cabelos e tirou o cinto, soltando também a camisa que estava por dentro da calça, porém sem tirá-la. Foi a vez de Mu observar tudo. Nem em seus pensamentos mais distantes poderia se imaginar naquela situação, sempre vira Shion como um homem sério, voltado apenas para o trabalho, um mestre. E ainda mais, pela primeira vez reparava na beleza que se escondia naquele homem, mesmo que ele fosse alguns anos mais velho, tinha um porte jovem e muito sedutor.

Os lábios se tocaram novamente, exigentes. As mãos tentavam desvendar o corpo alheio, curiosas. As línguas bailavam em sincronia, sedentas.

Shion segurou as mãos de Mu, levando-as até sua camisa. O mais jovem entendeu o pedido e abriu os botões, de forma um pouco apressada e desastrada. Ainda não se sentia totalmente confortável ali e tinha dúvidas se queria mesmo aquilo. Seu corpo se movia por conta própria, gemia por conta própria, passava as mãos no tórax agora nu do outro por conta própria.

Mas as mãos mais uma vez foram tomadas. Agora Shion fazia com que uma das mãos de Mu deslizasse pelo seu peito e a segurou de um jeito forte contra seu membro. Ele tentou resistir um pouco e tentava se soltar daquela carícia que fazia de forma quase forçada, mas acabou cedendo.

- Você sabe o que quero, Mu. Faça...

Aquilo não soava como um pedido, mas sim uma ordem. A mão de Shion ainda prendia a de Mu, mas agora de forma mais suave já que ele parecia obedecer, mesmo que de forma tímida. Shion soltou a mão dele apenas para abrir a própria calça, e logo indicou ao outro que queria mais. Precisava de mais. E ele sempre conseguia o que queria.

Sentiu as mãos de Mu por dentro de sua roupa de baixo e soltou um gemido. Libertou as mãos dele e passou seus braços sobre o obro de Mu, juntando os cabelos dele em um rabo de cavalo e virando seu rosto para que o encarasse. Shion via a insegurança. Mu via o desejo.

Passou sua língua pelo rosto dele, até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, os gemidos de Mu eram um estímulo para que continuasse. Foi a vez dele abrir a calça de seu pupilo, libertando a ereção que despertava. Sem muito esforço, arrancou a calça e a boxer de Mu, que ajudou levantando um pouco o quadril. Shion aproveitou e também lhe tirou os sapatos e meias.

- Deite-se novamente...

Ele mandava. Mu obedecia. Obedeceu e ficou deitado, recebendo o olhar lúbrico de Shion enquanto este pegava o óleo outrora repousado ao lado da maca e derramava mais uma vez sobre o corpo dele, junto ao peito, e em seguida espalhando por todo o tronco. Estava deliciado com a visão do corpo dele e o jeito como Mu reagia, cerrando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Um corpo perfeito... Terei prazer em cuidar dele, Mu. Ahh, terei sim!

Mu gemeu mais alto quando sentiu o outro lamber sua ereção de forma lasciva e as mãos que acariciavam suas coxas e ventre. Segurou firme nos cabelos de Shion, forçando um pouco o rosto dele, em um gesto que mostrava o quanto queria que aquilo continuasse. Mas a reação não foi a esperava.

- Será que já esqueceu a ordem natural das coisas? Aqui sou o professor, você é apenas meu aluno. Trate apenas de ficar quieto e aproveitar, enquanto me delicio com você, Mu.

Juntou as mãos de Mu e prendeu sobre sua cabeça de forma a impedir seus movimentos mas ao mesmo tempo não machucar. Com a outra mão massageava o peito ainda molhado pelo óleo, distribuindo beijos e mordidas que se espalhavam desde os mamilos até entorno do umbigo.

O jeito de Shion era imponente, mas não se importou muito, não poderia negar que aquilo o deixava loucamente excitado e ver a luxúria nos olhos daquele homem era algo sem preço, gostava de sentir-se desejado. E além de tudo, não era o momento para romantismo, amor era com Shaka, aquilo era sexo e apenas sexo. Tudo em sua volta era absurdamente excitante, desde o lugar onde estava até os toques afoitos do mais velho.

As carícias continuaram, Shion exibia um sorriso cínico. Com o indicador, arrastou a ponta do dedo do umbigo até os lábios de Mu, que mordia levemente seus dedos e chupava, um a um. Empolgado e sabendo o que o outro queria com aquilo, dobrou uma de suas pernas e deixou que a outra caísse da maca, tamanho desejo que sentia. O corpo queria mais. A mente também. Um placebo perfeito.

Shion finalmente soltou as mãos de Mu e continuou com a felação, de uma forma mais profunda dessa vez. O mais jovem reagiu com gemidos e levantou um pouco o quadril. Shion aproveitou e forçou a entrada de um dedo naquele corpo, sem deixar que sua língua parasse de massagear o membro de Mu, junto com sua outra mão. Não o fez de forma muito delicada e Mu sentiu logo o incômodo, mas que logo se transformou em algo agradável assim que algumas carícias em seu interior começaram.

- Shion...

Foi surpreendido por mais um dedo e uma sugada mais forte. Aquilo tudo já estava fora de controle. Não pensava, não agia, não controlava. Apenas permitia, sentia e arfava. Rápido demais. Tudo foi tão rápido que não resistiu muito tempo até gozar. Shion sorriu após tomar todo aquele liquido em sua boca.

- Achei que pelo tempo que namora um outro homem já estivesse acostumado a receber esse tipo de tratamento!

- Ora, seu...

Tentou se levantar para protestar mas foi impedido por um beijo. Claro que estava acostumado, mas o que Shion queria? Estava absurdamente carente e estava em uma situação totalmente afrodisíaca e insana, seu corpo se encontrava em um estado mais sensível que o normal e além disso, aquele seu maldito orientador sabia muito bem como fazer!

- Fica calminho! Já sei que está gostando, mas ainda nem comecei...

Uma mordida no pescoço que certamente deixaria uma marca por dias. Sem nem dar um tempo para ele se recompor, deixou Mu sentado, mais uma vez e foi abraçado pelas pernas dele. Baixou um pouco as calças e a boxer que usava, empunhando o próprio membro. Mu o segurou também e aproximou-se mais do corpo dele, em um amasso ritmado. Uma puxada mais forte e Mu foi arrancado da maca, apertando o abraço em Shion ao tocar os pés no chão, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Afagou os cabelos do mestre e beijou-lhe o pescoço, em uma tentativa de marcá-lo também.

Em um movimento rápido, Shion virou o corpo de Mu, o deixando de costas para si e pressionando um pouco suas costas para que se inclinasse e apoiasse os cotovelos na maca. Passou um tempo apenas mexendo naqueles lindos cabelos loiros, levando uma mecha ao nariz para sentir o aroma cítrico deles, enquanto roçava seu ventre nas nádegas dele. Juntou os fios em sua mão novamente e jogou para frente do corpo de mu, deixando as costas dele livres e assim uma seqüência de beijos, lambidas e arranhões deu-se início. Mu era extremamente sensível naquela área e pelo jeito Shion percebeu a primeiro toque. Era observador, sabia muito bem identificar o ponto fraco no corpo alheio. Os gemidos, os movimentos, tudo era diferente em cada ponto do corpo.

Não quis esperar mais, também precisava logo de um alívio. Pegou mais uma vez o recipiente com o óleo e derramou um pouco na altura do cóxis dele, massageando a região enquanto o líquido escorria por entre as nádegas. Sabia que não era a melhor opção, mas facilitaria as coisas.

Penetrou Mu de uma vez, sabia que não era a forma mais confortável de se fazer, mas para que parcelar a dor? Enlaçou o parceiro, passando um braço pela cintura e outro pelo peito, beijando sua nuca e descendo pela coluna. Mu tentava relaxar com aquilo mas estava difícil, não esperava ser tomado daquela forma e sentia uma dor aguda. Pelo menos Shion não fez mais nenhum movimento, apenas o abraçava e tentava acalmar seu corpo.

- Não sabe como desejei ter seu corpo, Mu! - Falava junto ao ouvido, roçando os lábios nos lóbulos da orelha dele - Sempre te observei, sempre quis, sabia que um dia ainda seria meu, que iria te possuir...

Falava devagar de uma forma quase erótica. Mu gostou de ouvir aquilo. Era desejado. Pensou por um instante que o único que demonstrava tais sentimentos sobre si era, Shaka! Pensar nele novamente fez com que sentisse um receio em continuar com aquilo, quiçá arrependimento, mas já era tarde para desistir e além disso, estava gostando mesmo daquilo.

- Cala a boca e faz logo, Shion!

A voz rouca, batimentos acelerados, respiração descompassada. Mu voltou a apoiar seus cotovelos na maca, com o corpo do outro ainda colado ao seu. Moveu-se um pouco, pedindo para que o outro continuasse logo e acabasse aquela tortura, já não se importava mais com a dor, sabia que logo passaria e seria substituída por um prazer sem igual.

Movimentos ritmados, gemidos altos, suspiros, cabelos puxados, corpos marcados, prazer, dor, lambidas, suor, abraços, puxadas, tapas, palavras sussurradas, estocadas, língua, apertos, mordidas, orgasmo.

Shion deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Mu, mordiscando-lhe a nuca. Aqueles minutos foram intensos e extremamente prazerosos. Estavam exaustos.

Os corpos separaram-se. Mu continuava com o peito apoiado na maca e escondia o rosto entre os braços cruzados, ouvia os passos do outro pela sala mas não queria olhar, apenas respirava fundo tentando relaxar seu corpo.

Shion afagou seus cabelos, chamando-lhe a atenção e jogou uma caixa de lenços de papel junto dele, terminando de vestir o cinto, o jaleco e os óculos.

- É melhor se recompor logo. Tenho algumas coisas administrativas para tratar, eu recomendo que vá para casa, tire três dias de licença. Não estou pedindo e sim mandando.

- Mas eu...

- Não discuta, não me importa o que pensa! Vá agora e quando voltar podemos continuar seu tratamento, ou se precisar basta ligar e vou até sua casa, mas não quero ver você pisando nesse hospital até segunda ordem! - Aproximou-se do mais jovem, beijando seus lábios mais uma vez – Vista-se e vá para casa, pode trancar a sala e deixar a chave na recepção quando acabar.

Mu viu a portar bater e Shion sair como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não demorou muito até que estivesse vestido e apresentável novamente, tudo que queria agora era voltar para casa, ainda teria muito o que pensar e decisões a tomar.

**-oOo-**

"_- O que pensa que está fazendo? Não tem o direito de forçá-lo a isso!_

_- Não sei o que está falando..._

_- Claro que sabe! Ele sempre foi meu melhor aluno, o mais dedicado, ele jamais iria pedir para sair dessa forma por conta própria!_

_- Como é?_

_- Eu sei que você não gostava do trabalho dele por atrapalhar a relação de vocês, mas seja racional, tem a mesma formação que ele para entender o quanto isso é importante! Mu não vai ser feliz com você se não fizer o que gosta, entenda isso!_

_- Ele... Ele desistiu?_

_- Não se faça de idiota, você sabe muito bem, Shaka!"_

Com a cabeça encostada na janela do metrô, refletia sobre a estranha conversa na noite anterior. Há algum tempo queria falar com o namorado, mas sempre adiava o momento, sabia que por sua culpa não era procurado, ele mesmo pedira isso. Só não esperava que Mu obedecesse. Não podia mais adiar aquela conversa, precisava entender o quê, como e por que daquela situação.

Caminhou os poucos minutos que separavam a estação do prédio em que Mu morava. Estava frio, o vento cortante fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem e queimava a pele, mas não estava preocupado com isso, apenas contava os passos apressados e torcia para o encontrar em casa. Não teve coragem para ligar.

Dois toques na campainha. Tão característico deles, era a forma que sempre anunciava sua chegada, apesar de ter a chave do apartamento, não gostava de usá-la e só fazia quando realmente necessário. Ouviu passos, o tintilar do molho de chaves no outro lado da porta, o abrir da maçaneta.

Mu estava pálido, um encontro com algum espírito talvez não o deixasse em um estado tão perturbado como o que estava agora. Abriu passagem para que ele entrasse e foram até a sala, sentando-se no sofá enquanto Shaka tomava seu lugar em uma poltrona na sua diagonal. O silêncio tomou conta do local por alguns minutos. Não se falavam, não se moviam, não se olhavam. Shaka percebeu que se não tivesse uma atitude o outro jamais o faria, afinal, ele quem resolvera sair de casa daquela forma.

- Não vai perguntar o que vim fazer aqui? Se eu bem o conheço, a curiosidade está a roer-te!

- Não, Shaka, não vou perguntar o que você veio fazer aqui, porque não importa. Esta casa sempre será tão sua quanto o dono dela o é.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Depende basicamente do que você tem a me dizer.

Shaka afastou a franja dos olhos em um tique nervoso. Nunca fora fácil conversar com Mu, ainda mais naquela situação. O problema em um relacionamento sem brigas é que você nunca sabe como fazer as pazes.

- Eu vim até aqui te perguntar o porquê de ter jogado o seu sonho pela janela.

- Como?

- Já estou sabendo que largou a sua equipe, o que pensa que está fazendo, Mu? Sempre batalhou tanto nessa residência e agora falta tão pouco...

- Isso não é assunto seu, mas não me custa nada responder. Eu quero ter uma vida, de quê adianta salvar tantas pessoas se não posso ao menos aproveitar a minha?

- Mas você sempre aproveitou! Em alguns meses a residência acaba, vai desistir agora?

- Não vou desistir. Eu já desisti.

- E tudo por causa de uma briga? Desistir daquilo que se dedicou há mais de seis anos somente por um problema em nossa relação?

- Não seja tão egocêntrico, não fiz isso por você! Na verdade te agradeço por me fazer abrir os olhos!

- Abrir os olhos? - Shaka riu debochado – Então agora é mesmo culpa minha?

- Não disse isso e você sabe muito bem. Olha, não estou afim de discutir isso. Se é o único motivo pelo qual voltou, eu prefiro que vá embora e dessa vez não volte.

- Por que tem que ser sempre tão teimoso? Você sabe que jamais voltaria apenas por isso! - Baixou o tom da voz e pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, se olharam nos olhos de verdade, um gesto que falava mais que mil palavras. - Senti sua falta...

- Por que foi embora?

- Já disse que precisava pensar.

- Por que não voltou antes?

- Não sabia se podia, você não me procurou...

- Foi o que você pediu.

- Você não precisava ter obedecido. Quero voltar.

- Mas você já voltou. Juro que queria te xingar e arrancar sua cabeça por tudo que fez, mas esse tempo só me vez ver o quanto fui um tremendo idiota e não valorizei o que tinha de mais importante na minha vida.

- Está errado, você ainda tem, sempre teve, sempre terá.

A cada palavra Shaka se aproximava mais, até ficar de joelhos em frente a Mu que continuava sentado, segurando suas mãos. Sentiu o namorado tocar-lhe o rosto com carinho, era uma sensação sem igual.

- Perdão, Shaka.

- Não faça isso, também te devo desculpas.

Ambos sabiam da sua parcela de culpa, mas o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro era forte o bastante para não ser abalado. Aprendiam com os erros e se aquele era um momento de reconciliação, Mu sabia que deveria ser sincero sobre os acontecimentos recentes.

- Shaka, preciso te falar uma coisa antes de tudo. Eu poderia tecer um apanhado de explicações complexas e rodeios, mas eu não sou assim. O fato é que, apesar de te amar como eu te amo, acredite você ou não, eu transei com outra pessoa. Não me pergunte nada além se não quiser realmente as respostas.

Shaka afastou-se de Mu e baixou a cabeça por um instante. Lidar com sua própria culpa era tão ou mais difícil que lidar com a traição do outro. O que perguntar, o que falar? Por que o namorado precisava ser tão sincero? Uma curiosidade mórbida tomou conta de seu ser. Seus instintos lhe diziam que conhecia a pessoa. Sem olhar-lhe, perguntou:

- Com quem foi?

- Isso é realmente importante? Quer realmente estender esse assunto?

Shaka não sabia o que responder nem o que falar. Não era mais simples esquecer tudo? Malditas dúvidas! Shaka não fora necessariamente um santo no tempo que passara afastado de Mu, tinha culpa no cartório e sabia bem disso, mas decidira que não importava mais. Amava-o, que necessidade tinham de escrutinar e maximizar a dor.

- Foi tolice minha Mu, não quero saber de nada além do fato de que nos amamos e estamos dispostos a tentar novamente. Você está?

Um olhar intenso, um abraço sincero, um beijo com o misto do prazer de ser beijado pela primeira vez e o desespero de um último. Mu havia saído do sofá e se deitara no chão por cima de Shaka. Palavras não eram mais necessárias ali, as línguas, as mãos, os corpos, falavam a linguagem que jamais pode ser dita ou escrita.

Naquele momento, se deixaram levar pelos instintos e pelo fogo que queimava dentro de cada um deles. Os corpos enlaçados logo estavam despidos, não apenas das roupas, mas da culpa, da mágoa, da raiva. Se amaram até as forças acabarem, e enquanto o dia virava noite, apenas se importavam com o fato de estarem juntos novamente. Mu tomou Shaka. Shaka tomou Mu. Assim seguiram por um longas horas, até que! a noite virou dia e o sol entrou pela janela, iluminando os corpos nus, adormecidos, abraçados, embriagados em um sono tranqüilo que há muito tempo não tinham, causado por um remédio milagroso, o amor. Exatamente o que o corpo e a mente desejavam, tão diferente de um placebo.

Não trocaram juras de amor, não prometeram amor eterno, não falaram mais sobre brigas, traições ou mágoas. Já não era mais necessário.

* * *

**-oOo- FIM -oOo-**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: **Essa fic foi feita para o amigo secreto do SSD, para minha querida** Aries Sin**! Fazer esse triângulo amoroso foi um grande desafio, me descabelei, surtei, xinguei, jurei que nunca mais iria escrever fic nenhuma... mas no final consegui terminar!

Agradecimentos mais que especiais para Athenas de Aries, que além de betar a fic me ajudou em meus surtos e idéias insanas, te amo! Todos aqueles que me ajudaram de alguma forma até chegar aqui, também mando um beijo enorme!

Ahh, não sou médica e jamais seria! Qualquer erro sobre o assunto me perdoem, juntei o pouco conhecimento que tenho e pesquisei um pouco sobre isso. Caso algo esteja absurdo me avisem para que possa mudar.

E saiu meu primeiro lemonnnn!! \o/

Agora quem quiser, é só clicar no botãozinho aqui embaixo e fazer essa que vos fala feliz com um review!

Feliz ano novo para todos!!!

* * *

_Lhu Chan  
Dezembro de 2008_

* * *


End file.
